


Быть большим

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Ambition Music, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Tattoos Kink, Джинён хуйло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: От кого Чанмо точно не ждал подставы, так это от мелкого Джинёна, рядом с которым с каких-то пор стало небезопасно напиваться.
Relationships: Ku Changmo/Yoon Jinyoung | ASH ISLAND
Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Быть большим

В это сложно было поверить, но в мире существовало огромное количество вещей, которые смущали Чанмо, раз за разом превращая его в довольно стеснительного парня. С тех пор, как когда-то в школе он обогнал в росте одноклассников и при этом не стал ни местным красавчиком, ни каким-нибудь спортсменом, типа баскетболиста, начал стесняться роста. То есть, не совсем роста, скорее его смущало нависать над кем-нибудь. Смущало то, что людям приходилось задирать голову, чтобы поддержать разговор. То, что оба босса выглядели крохами на его фоне, смущало на каждом втором фото или видео. Потом из армии вернулся Бинзин-хён, и стало чуть лучше, но буквально такой самый незаметный, почти невесомый «чуть».

Чанмо стеснялся того, что иногда смеялся или говорил слишком громко, привлекая внимание людей вокруг. Стеснялся, что вообще становился громким, когда напивался. Пока кутил пьяным — не стеснялся, но зато потом, если вспоминал, то да. Того, что пил по чьим-то там меркам слишком много и часто, тоже стеснялся. Самому с собой и, иногда, с парой близких друзей ему таким большим, громким, пьяным было норм, но когда задумывался о том, как выглядел со стороны, то начинал испытывать это неприятное, подмораживающее изнутри чувство стыда и неловкости. И это обычно портило веселье, если Чанмо ещё находился в контролируемой стадии сознания. А иногда портило утро после.

Он бы, возможно, хотел бы обсудить это с кем-нибудь, но почти никогда не понимал, к кому и как можно было бы подступиться. Сама потенциальная возможность этого разговора смущала его заранее.

* * *

Вечером вторника они кутили в баре с Джинёном, его дружбанами из крю и Лиллой. И буквально несколько минут назад Чанмо, активно размахивая руками в процессе пересказа сюжета впечатлившего его фильма, задел рукавом стоявшую на столе бутылку, пока пытался её поймать, случайно заехал локтем по почкам проходящему мимо мужику, от испуга дёрнулся в другую сторону и в итоге смахнул на пол блюдечко с орешками. Подскочил на ноги, тридцать раз извинился перед мужиком, скрючился под столом, нашарил блюдечко, собрал в него немного скорлупы и, красный как перцовая паста, вернулся на своё место.

— Бесит быть такой Годзиллой, — пожаловался он сидящему рядом Джинёну.

Тот фыркнул в своё пиво.

— Годзилла у нас Зене зе Зилла-хён, а ты выбирай другого покемона, — он уже достаточно выпил и начал болтать больше обычного, скатываясь в бесячий неформальный тон.

— Ну слоном, — буркнул Чанмо, — не придирайся, суть ты уловил.

— Да никакой ты не слон, хён, не выдумывай.

— Огромный слоняра, — Чанмо поднял вверх указательный палец, добавляя веса своим словам. — Знаешь, как стрёмно постоянно людям в макушки смотреть? А коротышки вообще исчезают, если на них не концентрироваться постоянно. Недавно бухали с Хэшем, я сходил отлить, а когда вернулся из толчка, то не смог его найти в толпе, прикинь. Как кретин пять минут бродил по бару, в каждый угол заглядывая, пока не случайно не услышал, как он ржёт надо мной, пиздюк охреневший.

Джинён снова фыркнул в пиво и в этот раз даже, кажется, облился. Чанмо бы даже назвал это «хрюкнул». Хрюкнул и усвинячился.

— Это говняный пример, хён. Хэш — гномский гном, его потерять раз плюнуть, — Джинён облизал губы и тыльной стороной ладони вытер те брызги, до которых не дотянулся языком.

— Тебя тоже могу потерять, если ещё выпью, — мрачно поделился Чанмо.

— Хён, если ты достаточно выпьешь, ты и себя сможешь потерять, чего уж. И дело, будем честными, вообще не в размерах.

С одной стороны, Джинён был в чём-то прав, а с другой охуел так со старшими разговаривать и вполне заслужил тычок пальцем, который Чанмо, вероятно, как раз для этой цели и держал на весу до сих пор.

— Ай!

— Если я говорю, что бесит быть большим и неуклюжим, значит, бесит, — Чанмо хмыкнул, глядя на то, как Джинён потирает пострадавшее плечо. — Не спорь со старшими.

— Как скажешь, хён, — Джинён звучал вежливо, но морда у него при этом была абсолютно бессовестной и нахальной.

* * *

Они успели сменить душный бар на уличную террасу в соседнем районе города и потерять половину компании, когда разговор внезапно продолжился. — Мне кажется, что быть большим прикольно, — заявил Джинён, приваливаясь к Чанмо под бок. — В школе, когда в баскет играли, тебя наверняка первым выбирали. И гопники до тебя, наверное, не должны доёбываться. Можешь по любым районам в любое время суток идти и хоть джигу с бабломётом танцевать.

Чанмо задумался о том, бывало ли ему когда-нибудь стрёмно одному ночью на улице.

— Фигня. Для того, чтобы брали в команду, нужно играть хорошо, а не как я. С гопотой да, но не когда их толпа. Но сферически в вакууме шанс отхватить приключений на жопу у меня поменьше, не буду спорить.

Последнее время Чанмо нравилось выражение «сферически в вакууме». И хотя Джинён морщил нос и говорил, что оно уже давно устарело, сопливых не спрашивали.

— Ну вот, — Джинён поёрзал, притираясь ближе, — плюсы тоже есть, видишь.

Хмыкнув, Чанмо обнял его за плечи, фоном прикидывая, сможет ли в таком положении дотянуться до своего стакана.

Вторник успел смениться средой, когда откровенно уже косой Джинён поймал Чанмо за рукав и, дотянувшись губами до его уха, доверительно сообщил: — Мне нравится, что ты большой, хён.

И это ещё могло бы прокатить как просто бухое продолжение темы, если бы после этого Джинён не прижался ему холодным носом к шее. Откуда он взял холодный нос посреди июльской ночи и горячего пьяного тумана, можно было только догадываться, но Чанмо по спине пробрало почти ледяными мурашками.

И он бы очень хотел, чтобы ему показалось. Чанмо, если уж совсем честно, не слишком хорошо шарил в таких вещах, особенно с пьяных глаз. А они, чего уж там, были уже более чем пьяными. Но Джинён, вроде как, к нему приставал. Хотя утверждать это на сто процентов Чанмо бы не взялся. Впрочем, именно на сто процентов он бы сейчас взялся что-то утверждать только в случае, если бы Джинён засунул язык ему в ухо. А лучше в рот.

В этом месте рассуждений Чанмо подавился вискарём. Потому что, конечно же, вообще нихрена не лучше. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы Джинён держал свой язык при себе и никуда не совал. Так же как и нос.

И Джинён вроде как справлялся примерно часов до двух ночи, когда остатки компании, наконец, закончили разбираться со счётом и намеревались расползтись по норам. Но уже стоя на улице Джинён, глядя Чанмо прямо в глаза, состроил самую томную свою рожу и предложил поехать к нему. Это было абсолютно внезапно и довольно подло с его стороны. Нельзя же так прямо в лоб.

Несколько секунд они просто молча друг на друга пялились, а потом Чанмо ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, зажал его под мышкой и свободной рукой разлохматил волосы до состояния взорвавшегося птичьего гнезда. Не исключая возможности, что немного Джинёна обидит. Но сам, бля, виноват. Потому что пошёл на хер и потому что Чанмо от его предложения накрыло такое цунами неловкости, что даже рассматривать его всерьёз духу не хватило.

* * *

Добравшись до дома и отпустив такси, Чанмо примостился на какой-то крошечный заборчик высотой едва ему до колена и долго бездумно курил, не вытаскивая рук из карманов и зажав сигарету в зубах. Ветра почти не было, и пепел битыми пикселями сыпался прямо ему на штаны, а плотный белёсый дым поднимался в темноту мягкими завитушками. Чувствуя себя огромной нелепой птицей, пьяно балансирующей на жёрдочке, Чанмо выкурил две подряд в ожидании момента, пока глаза не начали слипаться достаточно сильно для того, чтобы добрести до подушки на полном автопилоте. Он хотел подняться в квартиру, сбросить с себя пропахшую людьми, алкахой и табаком одежду, влезть под одеяло и мгновенно отрубиться. Ему совершенно не улыбалась мысль о том, чтобы лечь в кровать недостаточно расслабленно-сонным и ещё какое-то время тупо пялиться в потолок, размышляя, какого хрена нашло на Джинёна сегодня.

Когда вторая сигарета истлела до самого фильтра, а задница приобрела вмятину в форме заборчика, Чанмо выпрямился, хрустнув коленями. Миссия «прийти и отрубиться» удалась на все сто.

* * *

Выкинуть из головы Джинёна со всеми его глупостями удавалось до самого четверга, примерно до тех пор, пока от него не пришло сообщение.

«Хён, а моя макушка клёвая?»

«Чо?»

«Макушка. Ты сказал, что смотришь людям в макушки. Моя норм? Я никогда не видел»

«Малой, что за стрёмные вопросы? Тебя в зеркале забанило?»

«Ахахахах! Не, хён, мне интересно, что ты думаешь. Ты же можешь сравнить с другими?»

Джинён, в принципе, иногда говорил или писал какие-нибудь странные вещи, но у Чанмо был опыт общения с Хёыном и Хэшем и всякой в разной степени криповой или ебануто абстрактной фигнёй его было не смутить. Зато можно было смутить кое-чем другим. Выбесить так точно.

«Моё предложение, если что, всё ещё в силе!» — пиликнуло новое сообщение от не дождавшегося ответа Джинёна. — «Мне до сих пор нравится, что ты большой».

И тупой подмигивающий смайл в конце.

«Ты там бухой опять, что ли?» — поинтересовался Чанмо, чувствуя, как постепенно сатанеет.

«Немножко ахахахахахахах»

«Иди в жопу»

— Придурок мелкий, — буркнул Чанмо, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и прикидывая, не внести ли Джинёна на пару дней в чёрный список. Для профилактики и того, чтобы не доставал своими глупостями двусмысленными.

От чёрного списка Джинёна спас телефонный звонок Бинзин-хёна, он же отвлёк Чанмо от размышлений об охреневшей школоте и загрузил приключениями до позднего вечера.

«Насчёт вчерашнего, хён!» — обнаружилось на утро новое сообщение от неугомонного Джинёна. — «Я немного преувеличил и был трезв, как стёклышко. Но правда считаю, что ты клёвый».

«ИДИ В ЖОПУ,» — отправил ответ Чанмо, толком не открывая глаза.

* * *

Субботний вечер вместе с внезапно разразившимся дождём принёс с собой такую же внезапную тусовку в баре. Чанмо бы в любом случае не провёл ночь с субботы на воскресенье трезвым, но телефонный звонок приятеля помог не перебирать возможные варианты, а сразу отправиться туда, где веселились. Остановить такси рядом с входом не удалось, и Чанмо пришлось совершить несколько прыжков по лужам на пути к теплу и уюту, поэтому внутрь он ввалился, отфыркиваясь и отряхиваясь от воды, на манер огромной псины.

— Хён, ты как Бетховен, — ухмыляющийся Джинён снова вынырнул из ниоткуда.

Ну разумеется, куда же без него.

— В каком смысле? — Чанмо попробовал пригладить взъерошенные волосы, но потом разлохматил их обратно в надежде, что так высохнут быстрее.

— Ну Бетховен, как из фильма старого, — попытался объяснить Джинён, — здоровенная такая собачина, белая в пятнах. Не помню, как порода называется. Он там в какой-то сцене вылез из грязной лужи, забрался в дом и, отряхиваясь, уделал всю гостиную, кажется, или спальню.

Чанмо не помнил никаких старых фильмов про собак с именами великих классических композиторов, поэтому просто поймал не успевшего среагировать Джинёна и попытался намылить ему шею.

— Из грязной лужи, значит?

— Ай, хён, ну чего ты? — хохотал Джинён, пытаясь вывернуться. — Сенбернар! Бетховен был сенбернаром!

— И почему это должно меня остановить? — поинтересовался Чанмо, дёргая его за ухо, которое постепенно становилось малиновым.

— Сенбернары клёвые! Ты тоже клёвый, хён!

— Может, и клёвые, но ты назвал меня грязной псиной, — Чанмо наконец отпустил мелкого паршивца. — Сам ты псина.

Он надеялся, что его тон звучал поучительно. Но, во-первых, он и сам не очень осознавал, какую мораль собирался донести, а во-вторых поучал он непонятно кого, так как Джинён поспешил раствориться в толпе, как только получил такую возможность.

* * *

И большую часть вечера вёл себя прилично и держался подальше. Чанмо надеялся, что не только из боязни получить по шее, но и потому, что оставил свои нездоровые фантазии. Где-то ближе к полуночи, когда Чанмо успел хорошенько расслабиться и накидаться, Джинён снова оказался у него под боком. Чанмо как раз рассказывал малознакомому парню напротив о том, какой охуенный Квайет-хён, и что он лучший босс, о котором только можно мечтать, как он умеет и подбодрить когда нужно, и в косяки носом ткнуть не стесняется, и вообще весь из себя красавец писаный, всем бы таких, когда Джинён, не переставая согласно кивать и ни на секунду не изменившись в лице, под прикрытием стола закинул свою дебильную ногу на ногу Чанмо. Тот попытался возмущённо вдохнуть посреди глотка и закашлялся, подавившись вискарём. Охреневший в краину Джинён, сочувствующе охая и похлопывая его по спине, не забыл поелозить своей ублюдской ляхой по бедру Чанмо и окончательно преодолеть точку невозврата у того в голове. Все возможные оправдания дурацкого поведения мелкого, которыми до этого момента Чанмо себя успокаивал, закончились со свистом, и оставалось только принять эту реальность такой, какой бы странной она ни оказалась. Эту реальность и эту ногу. Которая была довольно тёплой. Иногда немного двигалась. И совершенно не собиралась исчезать до тех пор, пока Чанмо не опустил руку под стол и не ущипнул её, постаравшись нащупать самое мягкое место. К чести Джинёна нужно было сказать, что тот не подпрыгнул и не завопил подстреленным оленем. Только вздрогнул, сморщил свой наглый нос, но ногу убрал.

* * *

Когда спустя какое-то время Джинён собрался выйти покурить, Чанмо решительно встал за ним следом. Веры в хоть какие-то проблески благоразумия и адекватности в этой лохматой крашеной башке у Чанмо к тому моменту уже не было, поэтому, догнав Джинёна в переулке, спасибо, что безлюдном, он без лишних слов поймал его за капюшон толстовки и дёрнул вверх и в сторону стены. Тот попытался оглянуться, и Чанмо точно видел, как испуг и секундная ярость в его глазах сменились радостной покорностью.

— Хён, — выдохнул он, впечатываясь в стену.

— Ты в курсе, — начал Чанмо, подступив вплотную, — я человек не злой и не агрессивный. Но не могу понять, какого хрена ты нарываешься.

— Ну хён, — Джинён сглотнул так, что кадык быстро дёрнулся вверх-вниз, и Чанмо немного запереживал, не придушит ли его, так сильно натягивая капюшон. — Я нарываюсь потому, что хочу нарваться.

Больше всего Чанмо в тот момент хотелось моргнуть, а, открыв глаза, оказаться километров за пятьсот и от этого переулка и от охуевшего, охуевшего, охуевшего Джинёна. Но почти настолько же хотелось вдавить Джинёна в стену, стереть с его рожи самодовольную ухмылку и с силой сжать пальцы на мягких гладких щеках.

Решил всё снова Джинён. Он вздохнул, посмотрел снизу вверх из-под своей дурацкой чёлки и предложил:

— Хён, поехали к тебе. Пожалуйста. Я, блядь, больше не могу. Похуй, чем это кончится, просто поехали.

И после этого стоило бы всё-таки встряхнуть его так, чтобы зубы клацнули, и свалить куда подальше, прямо по лужам, шлёпая напролом, всё быстрее и быстрее, постепенно обгоняя автомобили и электрички, переплывая реки и озёра, пересекая границы и континенты, выходя на сверхзвуковую.

Но Чанмо сдался.

* * *

Ехать до его дома было всего минут двадцать, а по пустому ночному городу и того меньше. Как будто специально для того, чтобы Чанмо не успел загнаться или передумать. Забравшись в такси, Джинён сразу же включил болтальную мышцу и не затыкался всю дорогу, рассказывая что-то про своего хорька, про то, как они с Тоилем ездили в студию к какому-то странному хрену в какой-то мутный район Сеула, с которым познакомились в инсте, сидели там часов четырнадцать и налепили чего-то клёвого, а потом проспались и пересводили всё ещё двое суток уже у Тоиля, но всё равно получилась какая-то кислота. Джинён болтал столько и на такой скорости, что Чанмо подумал, что если бы ехать было чуть дольше, его бы, вполне вероятно, укачало. А ещё Джинён развалился на сиденье так, что время от времени задевал ногу Чанмо коленом. И это было как якорь, который не давал Чанмо совсем расплыться в реальности, позволить шуму в голове впасть в противофазу с шумом машины и закончиться приступом выкручивающей внутренности тошноты. И бонусом не давал забыть о том, куда и для чего они ехали, медленным тлением подзуживая желание прижать Джинёна к какой-нибудь поверхности и хорошенько... Что-нибудь. Чанмо не был уверен, что конкретно, но собирался сделать это от души.

В лифте Джинён тоже болтал без пауз на вдохи, но уже тише и о какой-то совсем уж фигне, иногда бросая внимательные косые взгляды. Чанмо щурился, дышал через рот и делал вид, что ничего толком не слышит и не видит.

* * *

Он вжал Джинёна лицом в стену прямо в коридоре, едва тот успел сбросить кеды и сделать пару шагов в сторону от двери.

— Ох, хён, ты… — начал было Джинён.

— Помолчи, а? — предложил Чанмо, снова дёрнув его за капюшон.

На удивление, это сработало — на какое-то время Джинён заткнулся и только сопел напряжённо и иногда охал, пока Чанмо лапал его за грудь и живот, засунув руки под толстовку. Тискать Джинёна было приятно, под пальцами прикольно по очереди напрягались мышцы пресса, как будто огромные клавиши синтезатора. У Чанмо таких никогда не было, и он не уверен, что смог бы накачать, даже если бы захотел. Но он, в отличии от некоторых, и не был никогда любителем раздеться на сцене.

Кстати, про любовь к раздеванию. Чанмо вытряхнул Джинёна из толстовки и отшвырнул её куда-то в сторону вешалки, надеясь, что она за что-нибудь там зацепится, а не просто шлёпнется на пол. Джинён зябко передёрнул плечами, но не сделал попытки вывернуться. Не отпуская его от стены, Чанмо положил ладони ему на плечи, мягким движением спустил до локтей. Руки Джинёна не были веточками, как у того же Хэша, но Чанмо своей лапой всё равно мог бы обхватить пальцами его предплечье.

Свет они включить не успели, и всего освещения вокруг были только серо-синие тени, дотягивающиеся из комнаты. Летом Чанмо почти всегда оставлял окно открытым на проветривание, и сейчас сквозняк вяло трепыхал лёгкую штору, создавая эффект ленивого стробоскопа. Мелкие строчки слов на левой руке Джинёна выглядели при этом абсолютно гипнотизирующе. Чанмо проследил некоторые из них пальцем. Потом собрал в кулак волосы на затылке Джинёна и по очереди полюбовался зверями справа и слева на его шее. В неярком дрожащем свете скалящиеся морды как будто дышали вместе с Джинёном. Чанмо не был большим фанатом татуировок. Они ему вроде как нравились, но вроде как не всегда и не на всех подряд. На Джинёне нравились очень. Тот забивался с какой-то почти невменяемой скоростью, но умудрялся делать это действительно красиво. Во всём Амбишн Мьюзик его татуировки были самыми эстетичными и лучшими в личном рейтинге Чанмо.

Джинён, видимо, устав ждать, упёрся ладонями в стену и попытался от неё отжаться. Размечтался. Он, может, и качался, но штанга точно была куда легче и покладистей, чем пьяный Чанмо. Он зарычал и укусил Джинёна в плечо, прижимая его обратно. Тот не поддавался секунду или две, а потом выдохнул громко и расслабил руки. Лапать его без толстовки было куда удобнее — Чанмо снова погладил рельефный пресс, поднялся выше, потеребил и сжал между пальцев сосок. На этот раз Джинён реагировал куда ярче — дёргался и иногда негромко постанывал. Вероятно, в первую очередь потому, что Чанмо продолжал кусать его за плечи, двигался по чуть-чуть из стороны в сторону и снова и снова прикусывал. Когда второе плечо закончилось, отстранился и увидел отпечатки зубов на коже. Подумал о том, что алкогольный водоворот в голове, кажется, смазал его восприятие реальности. Типа ему казалось, что кусает совсем слегка, не особо впиваясь зубами. Но пятна на Джинёновой спине говорили, что он, вероятно, он не очень прав. И было бы неплохо как-то принять это во внимание и случайно ничего Джинёну не прокусить, например. Но тот, судя по тому что не хныкал и не жаловался, тоже был достаточно ватным от алкоголя для того, чтобы физические ощущения притупились и смазались. Чанмо поймал себя на том, что втихаря радовался, что Джинён не хныкал. И что не растерял того нахальства и развязности, с которыми доводил его в баре. Чем больше Чанмо себе позволял, тем громче Джинён шипел, ёрзал, пытался извернуться хоть как-нибудь, хотя бы свернуть шею и попытаться поцеловать. Но Чанмо держал крепко и не собирался больше позволять ему ничего лишнего. Целоваться с Джинёном в его планы не входило.

— Хён, ну ты чего, — всё-таки не выдержал тот в итоге, когда Чанмо остановил очередную его попытку оглянуться, жёстко прихватив за загривок.

Вместо ответа Чанмо расстегнул его штаны и немного их спустил. Джинён стоял широко расставив ноги и сегодня припёрся в не слишком широких шмотках, так что у штанов были все шансы задержаться на бёдрах и не оставить своего владельца с совсем уж голой жопой. А для намерений Чанмо этого было вполне достаточно. Он снова поймал себя на том, что голову кружило одновременно от выпитого в баре и возбуждения, Джинёновых татух, его подкупающей наглости, мягких крашеных волос, щекотавших шею, горячей, уже местами влажной кожи под пальцами, того, как он на долю секунды замер, когда Чанмо наконец засунул руку ему в трусы. А потом тряхнул головой — типа нечего тут нежничать, совсем я не смущаюсь и не ссусь, выеби меня, хён, давай уже наконец.

Ебать его, как и целовать, Чанмо не собирался. Но всерьёз надеялся, что и того, что он уже сделал и сделает вот прямо сейчас, хватит им обоим, чтобы успокоиться.

Вытаскивая член Джинёна из трусов, чувствуя, как тот постепенно набухает в его кулаке, Чанмо подумал о том, что прямо сейчас сам он как раз настолько пьян для того, чтобы вообще ещё хоть что-то мочь, и, наконец, достаточно для того, чтобы мочь это с Джинёном.

На какое-то время тот снова стал покладистым, не вертелся, не пытался болтать, просто стоял, уперевшись в стену ладонями и, кажется, лбом и иногда нервно поводил лопатками. А потом Чанмо просунул колено ему между бёдер, потому что ему показалось, что у Джинёна начали подрагивать ноги, и потому что поддался внезапному порыву. И Джинёна совсем размазало. Он застонал, неожиданно низко и громко, оттолкнулся от стены, прижимаясь лопатками к его груди и снова щекоча макушкой подбородок.

— Хён, бля, — Джинён говорил медленно, с запинками и паузами, — ну правда. Почему так? Мы может… Блядь. Какой же ты…

Чанмо попробовал прислушаться к его бормотанию, но не смог разобрать ничего осмысленного и забил, просто фоном слушая классный тон голоса, иногда прерывающийся стонами или шипением. Чуть отклонившись назад, он второй рукой обнял Джинёна поперёк груди, прижал к себе, лишая подвижности, упёрся коленом в стену для ещё одной точки опоры и начал дрочить чуть быстрее и агрессивнее. Джинён вздрогнул, напряг плечи, выгибаясь, и отвернул голову в сторону так, что на Чанмо уставилась одна из зубастых тварей с его шеи. Ужасно хотелось укусить, там, рядом с паутиной, но Чанмо боялся, что может перестараться и оставить синяк. С другой стороны, под черными линиями татуировки, может, было бы не так заметно, а с третьей — это же ещё прицелиться в удачное место пришлось бы. Забив думать, Чанмо наклонился ближе и просто провёл языком по затылку зверя, поперёк паутины, нашёл губами мочку уха, тронул её языком тоже, а потом прикусил. Снова вздрогнув, Джинён зашипел сквозь зубы и, спустя несколько секунд, кончил.

Ослабив хватку, Чанмо ждал, пока тот отдышится, готовый подстраховать, если что. Но Джинён, даже не подтянув штанов, провернулся под его руками, поймал ладонями за щёки, потянулся ближе и всё-таки поцеловал. Долго, пьяно, вкусно, одновременно нахально засовывая язык в рот Чанмо и на мгновение застывая, как будто от внезапного приступа стеснительности, когда тот начинал отвечать.

— Хён, а ты? — спросил Джинён, наконец заправляя обмякший член в трусы.

— А что я? — хмыкнул Чанмо.

— Ну мы может всё-таки уйдём дальше прихожей? Куда-нибудь в место, больше подходящее для секса.

Какая там стеснительность Чанмо померещилась? Можно было забыть. Спасибо хоть, глаза в сторону отводил, стоя перед человеком, который только что почти поимел его у этой самой стены. Почти, но не совсем, и Чанмо не собирался зря его обнадёживать.

— Я не буду тебя трахать.

Джинён аж задохнулся.

— Но в смысле?

— В смысле, правда не буду, — Чанмо чуть улыбнулся и положил ладонь ему на голову, поглаживая, как щенка, напрочь разрушая атмосферу, где кто-то кого-то трахает. — Вали давай в душ.

— Говнюк ты, хён, — буркнул Джинён.

— Вали, пока ускорение не придал, — рыкнул Чанмо.

* * *

Возможно, стоило постелить Джинёну на полу или на диване, но Чанмо был слишком вымотанным, слишком пьяным, пусть алкоголь и подвыветрился под действием адреналина, и слишком охуевшим. Поэтому он просто соорудил второе одеяло и бросил его на кровать.

— Вот это ложе для великана, — прокомментировал размеры Джинён.

В футболке Чанмо он смотрелся как в одной из своих модных хип-хоперских, доходящих до середины бедра.

— Спать лезь, алкашня, — хмыкнул Чанмо.

— От алкашни слышу, — хохотнул Джинён в ответ, но послушно забрался под одеяло. — Зарядка лишняя есть?

* * *

Чанмо правда надеялся, что когда он вернётся из душа, Джинёна уже вырубит, и тот даже выглядел похоже. Но стоило устроиться на своей половине кровати, как мелкий паршивец снова подал голос:

— Хён, а обниматься можно?

Прозвучало слишком умильно.

— Можно, катись сюда.

Повернувшись на бок, Чанмо нащупал подобравшегося поближе Джинёна и обнял как попало, где-то на фоне надеясь, что тот всё-таки сможет дышать во сне.

— Хён, — снова заговорил Джинён, закончив ворочаться.

— Чего?

— Хотел спросить, почему не будешь трахать. И типа сегодня не будешь или вообще не будешь?

Чанмо бы прижал к лицу ладонь, но на одной руке лежал Джинён, а вторая была занята, поглаживая его по плечу.

— Такой ты бесячий...

— Ну хён. Я столько нарывался, имею право знать, — Джинён хмыкнул.

— Может, плохо нарывался? — предположил Чанмо. Ему точно не хотелось прямо сейчас обсуждать эту тему. Ему её вообще, честно говоря, обсуждать не хотелось. Но если бы вдруг пришлось, он предпочёл бы сперва всё наедине с самим собой обдумать. А ещё спервее протрезветь. И выспаться.

— Я могу ещё, — предложил Джинён и даже как будто напряг плечи и руки.

— Только, бля, попробуй, — предупредил Чанмо, сжимая пальцы на его локте, — башку откручу и Квайет-хёну скажу, что так и было. И никто меня не осудит.

Джинён фыркнул недоверчиво, но всё-таки заткнулся.

Кое-что Чанмо знал уже сейчас, не обдумывая и не трезвея — он был на сто процентов уверен, что рано или поздно Джинён всё равно попробует.

**Author's Note:**

> автор коллажа чудесная [кайта](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita) (десять восторженно орущих динозавтров)
> 
> **Ambition Musik** является дочерним лейблом [**Illionaire Records**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illionaire_Records).  
>  **Illionaire Records** до недавнего времени состоял из:  
> Dok2 (Ли Джункён)  
> The Quiett (Шин Донгаб)  
> Beenzino (Им Сунбин)
> 
> Первые двое и основали **Ambition Musik** , в который на данный момент входят:  
> Kim Hyo-eun — Ким Хёын  
> Changmo — Гу Чанмо  
> Hash Swan — Хан Докван  
> Ash Island — Юн Джинён  
> Way Ched (producer) — Ан Бёнгю  
> Leellamarz — Ким Мингём  
> Zene The Zilla — Ли Санён
> 
> Ан Тоиль — продюссер и друг половины Амбишен. Написал примерно половину музыки Ash Island.


End file.
